Pocahontas credits
Opening Logos B53A8D84-52E0-42C4-AEFD-7E3734D5287E.png * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Pixar Animation Studios and Troublemaker Studios Production * A Blue Sky Studios film * "Pocahontas" * Songs ** Music by: Alan Menken ** Lyrics by: Stephen Schwartz * Original Score by: Alan Menken * Co-Produced by: Amy Pell * Executive Produced by: Michael Maliani, Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, Donald Kushner * Story by: Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee * Screenplay by: Carl Binder, Susannah Grant, Philip LaZebnik * Produced by: James Pentecost and Robert Rodriguez, Don Hahn * Directed by: Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg Ending Credits * Associate Producer: Baker Bloodworth * Art Director: Michael Giaimo * Editor: H. Lee Peterson Artistic Supervisors * Layout: Rasoul Azadani * Backgrounds: Cristy Maltese * Story: Tom Sito * Clean Up: Renee Holt, Nancy Kniep * Visual Effects: Don Paul * Computer Graphics Imagery: Steve Goldberg * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Technical Coordinator: Ann Tucker * Special Vocal Effects: Frank Welker * Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen * Production Manager: Traci Tolman Mars * Associate Editor: Mark Hester Story * Storyboards: Glen Keane, Joe Grant, Ralph Zondag, Burny Mattinson, Joss Whedon, Bryce Zabel, Ed Gombert, Kaan Kalyon, Francis Glebas, Jackie Zabel, Brian Pimental, Bruce Woodside, Tom Ellery, Kelly Asbury, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Robert Gibbs, Bruce Morris, Todd Kurosawa, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck * Additional Story Material: Andrew Chapman, Randy Cartwright, Will Finn, Broose Johnson, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Dave Pruiksma, Nik Ranieri, Vincent DeFrances, Tom Mazzocco, Don Dougherty, Jorgen Klubien, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson * Based on an Idea by: Mike Gabriel * Songs and Score Orchestrated and Score Conducted by: Danny Troob * Songs Conducted by: David Friedman Character Animation Pepino the Boy * Voice: Trey Parker * Supervising Animator: Robert Rodriguez * Animators: Paul Sommers, Joanna Romersa, Oliver Callahan, Bob Goe, Rick Leon, James T. Walker, Joan Drake Pepina the Girl * Voice: Mary Kay Bergman * Supervising Animator: Stephen Hillenburg * Animators: Don Patterson, Frank Andrina, Jay Sarbry, Rudy Zamora, Vincente Basslos, Berny Wolf, Rob Boutilier Ed the Cat * Voice: Matt Stone * Supervising Animator: John McKimson * Animators: Charlie Downs, Don Lusk, Allen Wilzbach, John Freeman, John Walker, Richard Bowman Pocahontas * Voice: Irene Bedard * Singing Voice: Judy Kuhn * Supervising Animator: Glen Keane * Animators: Mark Henn, Pres Antonio Romanillos, Randy Haycock, Michael Show, Tom Bancroft, Bob Bryan, Trey Finney, Aaron Blaise, Doug Krohn, Ken Hettig, Brad Kuha, Tom Gately, Gilda Palinginis, John Ripa, Ralph Palmer, Eric Walls John Smith * Voice: Mel Gibson * Supervising Animator: John Pomeroy * Animators: Joe Haidar, Richard Bazley, Ron Husband, Dave Kupczyk, David Zaboski, Jean Morel, Gary J. Perkovac, Michael Swofford, Bill Recinos, Bill Waldman, Philip Morris Governor Ratcliffe * Voice: David Ogden Stiers * Supervising Animator: Duncan Marjoribanks * Animators: Doug Frankel, Teresa Martin, Mark Koetsier, Chris Sauve, Ken Boyer Meeko * Voice: John Kassir * Supervising Animator: Nik Ranieri * Animators: Brian Ferguson, Raul Garcia, Dave Kuhn, Steven Pierre Gordon Chief Powhatan * Voice: Russell Means * Supervising Animator: Ruben A. Aquino * Animators: James Young Jackson, Gregory S. Manwaring, Anthony Wayne Michaels, Craig R. Maras Thomas * Voice: Christian Bale * Supervising Animator: Ken Duncan * Animators: Chris Wahl, Tony Love, Robert Alvarez, Glen Kennedy Monsieur D'Arque * Voice: Tony Jay * Supervising Animator: Andreas Deja * Animators: Ron Husband, Ken Duncan, Nik Ranieri, Lou Dellarosa Percy, Grandmother Willow & Wiggins * Grandmother Willow's Voice: Linda Hunt * Percy's Voice: Danny Mann * Wiggins' Voice: David Ogden Stiers * Supervising Animator: Chris Buck * Percy Animators: Broose Johnson, Larry White * Grandmother Willow Animator: Dave Burgess * Wiggins Animators: James Lopez, Rejean Bourdages Ben and Lon * Voice (Ben): Billy Connolly * Voice (Lon): Joe Baker * Supervising Animator: T. Daniel Hofstedt * Animators: Barry Temple, Kent Hammerstrom Flit & Forest Animals * Flit's Voice: Frank Welker * Supervising Animator: Dave Pruiksma * Animators: John Sparey, Dave Brain Nakoma * Voice: Michelle St. John * Supervising Animator: Anthony DeRosa * Animators: Tim Allen, Ron Myrick Kocoum * Voice: James Apaumut Fall * Supervising Animator: Michael Cedeno * Animators: Wayne Carlisi, Crystal Chesney Kekata * Voice: Gordon Tootoosis * Supervising Animator: Donald Kushner * Animators: Geefwee Boedoe, Mike Roth Native Americans / English Settlers * Animators: Dan Wawrzaszek, Sasha Dorogov, Branko Mihanovic, Travis Blaise * Additional Animation Ellen Woodbury * Scene Planning Supervisor ** Ann Tucker Animation Check Supervisor ** Janet Bruce Color Models Supervisor ** Karen Comella Ink and Paint Senior Manager ** Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Paint / Final Check Supervisor ** Hortensia M. Casagran Digitizing Camera Supervisor ** Robyn L. Roberts Film Camera Manager ** Joe Jiuliano Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit Layout ** Jeff Dickson Background ** Robert Stanton CleanUp ** Ruben Procopio Visual Effects ** Jeff Dutton ** David Tidgwell Florida Production Manager ** Don Walters Animating Assistants ** David Hancock ** Robert Espanto Domingo ** Tim Hodge Key Layout/Workbook Background Effects Animators Additional Animation James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury Animating Assistants David Hancock, Robert Espanto Domingo, Tim Hodge Ruff Inbetweeners James Baker, Jared Beckstrand, Tony Cipriano, Wendie Lynn Fischer, Michael Genz, Tim George, Grant Hiestand, James Hull, Bert Klein, Paul McDonald, Mario Menjivar, Gary D. Payne, Kevin M. Smith, Wes Sullivan, Theodore Anthony Lee Ty, John Webber, Jacqueline M. Sanchez Additional Ruff Inbetweeners Elliot M. Bour, Robert O. Corley, Trey Finney, John Ramirez, Henry Sato, Grant Hiestand, Pres, Antonio Romanillos, Eric Walls, Paul McDonald, David Zaboski Artistic Supervisors Florida Unit * Layout: Jeff Dickson * Background: Robert Stanton * CleanUp: Ruben Procopio * Visual Effects: Jeff Dutton, David Tidgwell * Florida Production Manager: Don Walters Layout * Assistant Head of Layout: Tom Shannon * Journeymen: Jeff Beazley, Peter Bielicki, Scott Caple, Fred Craig, Gary Mouri, Jim Schlenker, Allen C. Tam, Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen * Key Layout/Workbook: Daniel Hu, Karen Keller, Allen C. Tam, William H. Frake III, Doug Walker, Tom Humber, Mac George, Peter Bielicki, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Key Assistant Layout: Rick Moore, Michael Bond O'Mara, Kenneth Spirduso, Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Fred Craig, Mac George * Layout Assistants: Denise Louise Klitsie, Lissa Ainley, John Puglisi, Denise Blakely Fuller, Tim Callahan, Cynthia Ignacio, Robert Cardone, Billy George, Peter Clarke, Peter J. DeLuca * Blue Sketch: Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Cyndee Larae Heimbuch, Joann Tzuanos Additional Layouts Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl, Edward L. Ghertner, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Tom Danen, Dallas Alan Dietrich, Marisol Gladding, Greg Hulet, Tim Lannon, Jimm Pegan, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson Character Design & Visual Development * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Visual Development/Character Design: Vance Gerry, Joe Grant, Mike Gabriel, Michael Giaimo, Bruce Zick, Guy Deel, Darek Gogol, Ian Gooding, Jean Gillmore, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Kathy Zielinski * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Pre-Production Story Development: Howard Ashman, Linda Woolverton, Gary Trousdale * Production Consultants-Visual Development: Hans Bacher, Melvin Shaw * Pre-Production Script Development: Jim Cox, Dennis Edwards, Tim Hauser, Rob Minkoff, Rebecca Rees, Darrell Rooney * Character Sculptures: Kent Melton Additional Character Design Paul X. X. Cheng, Dustin d'Arnault, William Dely, Alison Donato, Christopher Greco, Elise Hatheway, Robin Joseph, Ashby Manson, Philip Phillipson, Shane Richardson Additional Visual Development Jesse Aclin, Andy Blaik, Sylvain Deboissy, Dan Jeup, John Kricfalusi, Deanna Marsigliese, Ryan O'Loughlin, Genevieve Tsai, Jez Tuya, Dean Wellins Computer Graphics Imagery Model Development * Supervisor: Bruce D. Buckley * Motion TD: Paul Seidman, Carlos Cabral * Model Development TD: Gary Telfer * Modelers: Erica Cassetti, Robert Rodriguez Look Development & Lighting * Supervisor: Marcus Hobbs * Look Development TDs/Lighting Artists:, Li-Ming "Lawrence" Lee, Iva Itchevska-Brain, Andrea Losch, Chris Hummel, Pei Dieleman, Raymond Hetu * Texture Map Painter: Sonserae Leese Production Software * Supervisor: Robert Rosenblum * Production Software TD: Robert Falco * Production Software Engineers: Marcus Hobbs, Mary Jane Turner, Umakanth Thumrugoti, Tasso Lappas, Carolyn Chilton-Wiegley, Tad Gielow * Scene Set-Up: Faye Tipton, Tina Lee Barra, Galen Schliem, Scott Mankey, Kenneth C. Gimpelson Additional CGI Animation Rob Bekuhrs, Sandra Groeneveld, Kevin Paul Sheedy Backgrounds * Assistant Head of Background: John Emerson * Background Artists: Allison Belliveau-Proulx, Justin Brandstater, Thomas Cardone, Sunny Apinchapong, Barry Atkinson, Brooks Campbell, Dominick R. Domingo, Debbie Du Bois, Natalie Franscioni-Karp, Mi Kyung Joung-Raynis, Barry R. Kooser, David McCamley, Serge Michaels, Don Moore, Patricia Palmer-Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Sean Sullivan, Maryann Thomas, Kevin Turcotte, Charles R. Vollmer, Thomas Woodington, David Ying Guang Wang, Keith Newton, Dan Cooper * Key Assistant Backgrounds: Patti Palmer, Jim Hickey, Eric Heschong, Joe Binggeli, Lorraine Marue, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Ruben Chavez, Andy Phillipson, Mike Humphries, Bob Schaeffer, Bonnie Callahan, Dennis Venizelos, Craig Robertson, Jerry Loveland, John Rice, Gloria Wood, Jonathan Goley * Digital Painting: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Ken Nice, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Mei Tsao, Michael Humphries, Don Gauthier, Ian Hastings, Scott Cameron, John Capitano, Gabor Csakany, Gary Hunt, John Emerson * Assistant Backgrounds: Valerio Bituya, Darwin Camero, Ricardo Francisco, Cathy Hsu, Romeo Libunao, Francisco Madronio, Richard Mendoza, Ann Lizbeth Nadela, Kenneth Nieva, Rolly Novicio, Ramonchito Talens, Peter Mong, Victor Sabala, Mark Redulla Additional Backgrounds Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels, Lorraine Marue, Jim Hickey, Bill Proctor, Floro Dery, Melvin Keefer, Frank Brunner, Andrew Gentle, Peter Alvarado, Lew Ott, Tony Sgroi, Owen Fitzgerald, Bill Proctor, Art Leonardi * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Animation Check Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Ink and Paint Senior Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Paint / Final Check Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Film Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano Clean-Up Animation Pepino the Boy * Supervising Character Leads: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese * Character Leads: Kevin Petrilak, John Celestri * Key Assistants: Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons, Sue Houghton * Assistant Animators: Ken Bruce, Don Judge, Ron Zorman, Sam Fleming, Chris Damboise, Cam Drysdale, Sandy Henkin, Paula Irvine, Richard Smitheman, Theresa Smythe, Kevin Brownie, Frank Rocco, Ann Telnaes, Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Michael Giaimo, Karenia Kaminski * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig * Inbetweeners: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim Pepina the Girl * Supervising Character Leads: Joe Roman, David Feiss * Character Leads: John Williamson, Andre Tougas * Key Assistants: Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott, William K. Exter, Allen Wade * Assistant Animators: Woody Yocum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdown: Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez * Inbetweeners: Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders Ed the Cat * Supervising Character Lead: Andrew Schulz * Character Leads: Dan Haskett, Adam Dykstra * Key Assistants: Derek L'Estrange, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly, Wesley Chun, Sheila Brown, Jim Schumann * Assistant Animators: Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes * Breakdown: Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield * Inbetweeners: Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding Pocahontas * Supervising Character Lead: Renee Holt * Key Assistants: Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Emily Jiuliano, Steve Lubin, Daniel A. Gracey, Allison Hollen, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Christine Lawrence, Inna Chon * Assistant Animators: Teresa Eidenbock, Peggy Tonkonogy, Wendy Muir, Beverly Adams, Bill Thinnes, Rachel Renee Bibb, Sherrie H. Sinclair, Mary-Jean Repchuk Sue Adnopoz * Breakdown: Richard D. Rocha, Ken Kinoshita, Eunice (Eun Ok) Yu, Pamela Mathues, Jamie Bolio, Scott Claus Diana Coco * Inbetweeners: Steve Lenze, Regina Conroy, Chang Yei Kim, Yoon Sook Nam, Cynthia Jill French, Robb Pratt, Cyndy Bohonovsky, Tom de Rosier, Byron Howard, Steve Mason, Akemi Gutierrez, Larry R. Flores, John Hurst, Gregg E. Azzopardi, Judy Grabenstatter, Rebecca Wrigley Carolyn F. Gliona John Smith * Supervising Character Lead: Bill Berg * Associate Character Lead: Kaaren Lundeen * Key Assistants: Jesus Cortes, Brett Newton, Randy Sanchez, Bryan M. Sommer * Assistant Animators: Lillian Chapman, Sean Gallimore, Carl Philip Hall, Kris Heller, Yung Soo Kim, Elyse Pastel, Myung Kang, David Recinos * Breakdown: Paulo R. Alvarado, Lon Smart, Ron Westlund, Mary Measures * Inbetweeners: Joe Mateo, Robert G. Nigoghossian, John J. Pierro, David Pimentel, Ivan Camilli Rivera, Michael Wiesmeier, Nicole Stranz, Jane Zhao Governor Ratcliffe * Supervising Character Lead: Richard Hoppe * Key Assistants: Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Eric Pigors, Monica Murdock, Lee Dunkman, Elizabeth S. Watasin * Assistant Animators: Kent Culotta, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Teresa Eidenbock Denise Meara Hahn, Karen Hardenbergh, Leticia Lichtwardt, Steve Lubin, Laura Nichols * Breakdown: James A. Harris, Annette Morel * Inbetweeners: Leland J. Hepler, Denise Meehan, Doug Post Meeko * Supervising Character Lead: David T. Nethery * Key Assistants: Terry Wozniak, Karen Hardenbergh, Salene Weatherwax, Kent Holaday * Assistant Animators: Karen Rosenfield, Mary Robertson, Lloyd Rees, Mac Torres, Jonathan Lyons, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney * Breakdown: Trevor Tamboline, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Wendy Werner * Inbetweeners: Hugo Soriano, Sean Anthony Jimenez Chief Powhatan * Supervising Character Lead: Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: James Parris, Michele Secilla, Bonnie Robinsons, Jonathan Lyons * Assistant Animators: Dan Daly, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot * Breakdown: Merritt F. Andrews, Brian Beauchamp, Caroline Clifford, Dominic M. Carola * Inbetweeners: Marc Smith, Thomas Thorspecken Yer (Za) Vue, Yong-Hong Zhong, Ron Zeitler Thomas * Supervising Character Leads: Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Brett Newton * Key Assistants: Sue Houghton, Ilona Kaba, Bronwen Barry, Ruth Elliott * Assistant Animators: Sue Adnopoz, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Terrey Legrady, Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson * Breakdown: Wendie Lynn Fischer, Tamara Lusher, Diana Coco * Inbetweeners: Carolyn F. Gliona, Elliot M. Bour, Ken Kinoshita Ben, Lon & Roy * Supervising Character Lead: Gail Frank * Key Assistants: Maria Rosetti, William K. Exter, Allen Wade, Derek L'Estrange * Assistant Animators: Michael Hazy, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin * Breakdown: Jim Brummett, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances * Inbetweeners: Dan Bowman, Greg Fleming, Michael Lester Flit * Supervising Character Lead: Stephan Zupkas * Character Lead: Edward Gutierrez * Key Assistants: Mike McKinney, Tony Anselmo, Martin Korth, Lureline Weatherly * Assistant Animators: Holly Forsyth, Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Lee Williams, Calvin LeDuc, Judith Barnes * Breakdown: Andrew Ramos * Inbetweeners: Bobby Alcid Rubio, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Travis Blaise Grandmother Willow * Supervising Character Lead: Nancy Kniep * Key Assistants: Wes Chun, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Margie Daniels, Lori M. Noda * Assistant Animators: Marsha W.J. Park-Yum, Susan Sugita, Jane Nordin, Terry Lennon, Dick Williams, Phil Cummings * Breakdown: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon * Inbetweeners: Jim Snider, Chris Sonnenburg, Stevie Wermers-Skelton * CGI Assistant Animators: Michelle Lee Robinson, Henry Sato Monsieur D'Arque * Supervising Character Lead: Emily Jiuliano * Key Assistants: Gail Frank, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Robert O. Corley, James Fujii * Assistant Animators: Chuck Williams, Robin White, Alissa Myerson, Sue Adnopoz, Michael Hazy * Breakdown/Inbetweeners: Doug Post, Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth Percy / Wiggins * Supervising Character Lead: Lori M. Noda * Key Assistants: Susan McKinsey Goldberg, Daniel A. Gracey, Lureline Weatherly, Dorothea Baker * Assistant Animators: Calvin Le Duc, Laura Nichols, Michael Oliva, Mike Houghton, Anna Lois Ray, Christine Harding, Shana Curley * Breakdown: Celinda S. Kennedy, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii * Inbetweeners: Brian Mainolfi, Kevin Nelson Kocoum / Nakoma * Supervising Character Lead: Marianne Tucker * Key Assistants: Bruce Strock, Christine Lawrence, Kaaren Lundeen, Bette Isis Baker * Assistant Animators: Boowon Lee, Rick Kohlschmidt, Sonja Ruta, Alfred Abranz, Karen Hardenbergh, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey * Breakdown: Daniel Yoontaek Lim, Susan Gal, Richard Green * Inbetweeners: Cathie Karas Wilke, Vincent DeFrances, Paul McDonald Forest Animals * Supervising Character Lead: Natasha Dukelski Selfridge * Key Assistants: Brian B. McKim, Teresa Martin, Brett Newton, Margaret Flores Nichols * Assistant Animators: Janet Heerhan Kwon, Chan Woo Jung, Cyndee Whitney, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer * Breakdown: Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Philip S Boyd * Inbetweeners: Jane Misek, Charles R. Vollmer, Kevin M. Smith * Corrections: Diana Falk, Miriam McDonnell, John Ramirez English Settlers * Supervising Character Lead: Dave Suding * Key Assistants: Ray Harris, Jennifer Oliver, Dori Littell Herrick * Assistant Animators: Carl A. Bell, Marty Schwartz, Susan Y. Sugita, Jonathan Lyons, Marshall Lee Toomey, Greg Bailey, Cyndee Whitney * Breakdown: James McArdle, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley * Inbetweeners: Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Corrections: James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman Native Americans * Supervising Character Lead: Kathleen M. Bailey * Key Assistants: Gilda Palinginis, Jacqueline M. Sanchez, Ginny Parmele * Assistant Animators: Kent Holaday, Tom Sito, Mauro Maressa, Jane Baer, Jim Mitchell, Karen Haus, Paulette Downs, Edward Faigin, Holly Forsyth * Breakdown: Jody Kooistra, Mike D'Isa * Inbetweeners: Donnie Long, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek * Corrections: Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka Native Americans / English Settlers (Florida) * Supervising Character Leads: Daniele De Blois, Erik Wiese, Joe Roman, David Feiss * Key Assistants: Philip S. Boyd, Sam Ewing, Kellie D. Lewis, Tom Fish * Assistant Animators: Gisele Van Bark, Rosemary Welch, Pauline Trapmore, Judy Drake, Ed Klein, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lucinda Sanderson, Doris Plough, Bruce Simpson, Sandy Henkin, Ruth Elliot * Breakdown: Tom LaBaff, Antony de Fato, Samantha Lair, Maurilio Morales, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne * Inbetweeners: Andy Harkness, Teresita Quezada-Geer, Richard S. Morgan, Lisa G. Lanyon, Darren R. Webb, Phil Noto, Brad Condie, Jonathan Annand, Chadd Ferron, Seung Beom Kim Additional Clean-Up Animation * Supervising Character Leads: Daniel A. Gracey, Tracy Mark Lee * Key Assistants: Laurence Adam-Bessière, Javier Espinosa Bañuelos, Patricia Ann Billings-Malone, Daniel Bond, Claire Bourdin, Philippe Briones, James Burks, Ryan L. Carlson, Christophe Charbonnel, Farouk Cherfi, Nicole de Bellefroid, Jeroen Dejonckheere, Scott Anderson, Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Brian Clift, Margie Daniels, June M. Fujimoto, Alex Topete * Assistant Animators: Bernard Dourdent, Donna Dubuc-Curtis, Thomas Estrada, Raymond Flores Fabular, Maria Angela Iturriza Freire, Cliff Freitas, Pierre Girault Gizella Maros Gregan, Matthew Haber, Ray Harris Dietz, Toshio Ichishita, Myung Kang, Kompin Kemgumnird, Jody Kooistra, Kari Pearson Lancaster, Ludovic Letrun, Leticia Lichtwardt, Daniel Yoontaek Lim, Vincent Siracusano * Breakdown: Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague * Inbetweeners: Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding, Raul Aguirre Jr., Ron Cohee, Adam Dykstra, Brigitte Franzka-Fritz, Benjamin Gonzalez, Clay Kaytis, Kendra Lammas, Jan Naylor, Rich Wilkie Visual Effects Animation * Supervising Effects Animators: David A. Bossert, Ted C. Kierscey, Dorse A. Lanpher, Mark Myer * Visual Effects Animators: John Armstrong, James DeV. Mansfield, Etienne Aubert, Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Bruce Heller, Ted C. Kierscey, James Kuo, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dan Lund, Steve Moore, Mark Myer, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Mouloud Oussid, Tonya Ramsey, Matsune Suzuki * * 3D EFX Supervising Animator: Michael Kaschalk * 3-D EFX Animators: David A. Bossert, Ed Coffey, Steve Moore, Dan Chaika, Daniel E. Wanket * Animating Assistants Effects: Dan Lund, Dan Chaika, Colbert Fennelly * Key Effects Assistants: Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Mark Barrows, Mathilde Danton, Ty Elliott, Geoffrey C. Everts, Ray Hofstedt, Elizabeth Holmes, David M. Kcenich, Maria Nemeth, Amanda J. Talbot, Michael Anthony Toth, Karel Zilliacus * Assistant Effects Animators: Kennard Betts, Kris Brown, Peter DeMund, Sandra Groeneveld, Mark Barrows, Jeff Dutton, Paul Lewis, Dan Lund, Masa Oshiro, Lisa A. Reinert, Tony West, James DeV. Mansfield, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall * Effects Breakdown: Jim Brummett, Scott Sackett, Andrew Ramos, Lillian A. Chapman, Lucinda Sanderson, Louis Tate, Denise Ford, Kenneth M. Kinoshita, Sharon Murray, Todd Hoff, Kevin Davis * Effects Inbetweeners: Charlotte Richardson, Mona Koth, Michael Horowitz, Angel Pastrana, Martin Buckingham, Judy Levitow, Rob LaDuca, Amanda Wilson, Bill Weber, Lloyd Rees, Brad Frost, Lloyd Turner, David J. Snyder, Patricia Hoyt * Airbrush: John Emerson * Pre-Production Effects Development: David A. Bossert, Christopher Jenkins Additional Visual Effects Animation * Effects Animators: Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey, Ed Coffey, Tom Hush, Garrett Wren, Steve Moore, Kathleen Quaife-Hodge, Marlon West, Allen Blyth, James DeV. Mansfield, Troy A. Gustafson, Jazno Francoeur, Mauro Maressa, Brice Mallier, Jeff Howard, David "Joey" Mildenberger, Peter DeMund, Joseph F. Gilland * CGI Software Engineers * Key Assistant Effects Animators: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Mabel Gesner, John Tucker, Steve Starr, Mark Barrows, Sean Applegate, John Huey * Assistant Effects Animators: Michael Jones, Daniel E. Wanket, Kris Brown, Tony West, Graham Woods, Kristine Humber, Joseph Christopher Pepe, John David Thornton, Michael G. Duhatschek, Geoffrey C. Everts, Joan Doyle, Tyrone Elliott, Ray Hofstedt, David Lyons * Effects Breakdown: James Goss, Phillip D. Vigil, Elizabeth Holmes, Paitoon Ratanasirintrawoot, John O'Hailey, Stella P. Arbelaéz Tascón * Effects Inbetweeners: Adeboye Adegbenro, Tatiana Kellert, Kang Tae Kim, Mike Milligan, Kimberly Burk, John Fargnoli, Ida C. Voskanian, Jay Shindell, Elsa Sesto-Vidal “Colors of the Wind” (End Title) * Performed by Vanessa Williams * Produced by Keith Thomas * Arranged by Robbie Buchanan and Keith Thomas “If I Never Knew You” (Love Theme From "Pocahontas") * Performed by Jon Secada and Shanice * Produced by Emilio Estefan, Jr. and Robbie Buchanan * Arranged by Robbie Buchanan and Aaron Zigman * Casting by: Brian Chavanne, Ruth Lambert, Karen Margiotta Cast (in Alphabetical Order) * Lon: Joe Baker * Thomas: Christian Bale * Pocahontas: Irene Bedard * Ben: Billy Connolly * Ed the Cat: Matt Stone * Kocoum: James Apaumut Fall * John Smith: Mel Gibson * Grandmother Willow: Linda Hunt * Meeko: John Kassir * Pocahontas (singing voice): Judy Kuhn * Percy: Danny Mann * Pepino the Boy: Trey Parker * Chief Powhatan: Russell Means * Governor Ratcliffe: David Ogden Stiers * Wiggins: David Ogden Stiers * Nakoma: Michelle St. John * Kekata: Gordon Tootoosis * Flit: Frank Welker * Pepina the Girl: Mary Kay Bergman * Monsieur D'Arque: Tony Jay * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Corey Burton, Philip Clarke, Jim Cummings, Jennifer Darling, Debi Derryberry, Bruce Gooch, Jerry Houser, Vera Lockwood, Sherry Lynn, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * New York Casting Associate: Matt Messinger * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Production Accountant: Andrea McCarthy Paul * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier * Senior Manager Production: Dana Axelrod Assistant Production Managers * Story / Clean-up: Angelique N. Yen * Editorial: Brian Behling * Layout: Tod Marsden * Animation: Stephanie L. Parker * Sweatbox / Video Reference: Rebecca Pahr Huntley * Effects / Video Reference: Shelly Amoroso * Computer Graphics Imagery / 3D Effects: Kirk Bodyfelt * Backgrounds / Animation Check: Karenna Mazur * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton * Communications: Dorothy McKim * CAPS & Retakes Assistant Manager: Jill Johnson * Recording / Scoring: Marcia Gwendolyn Jones * Florida Layout / Background: Paul Steele * Florida Clean Up: Sheri Croft * Florida Animation / Effects: Matthew Garbera * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Additional Florida Clean Up: Paul Lanum Coordinators * Communications: Onil Alfredo Chibás * Florida Post-Production CAPS: Jeanie Lynd Sorenson Caps Management * Scene Planning: Katherine A. Irwin * Animation Check: Cathy McGowan Leahy * Color Models: Holly E. Bratton, Julie Vieillemaringe * Disk Space and Retakes: Ben Lemon, Brenda McGirl * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Florida Unit: Paul Steele Scene Planning * Scene Planners: Thomas Baker, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, Annamarie Costa, John Cunningham, Dave Thomson, S.J. Bleick, Annamarie Costa, Eric Gervais-Depres, Cynthia Goode, Mark Henley, Ronald J. Jackson, David J. Link, Scott McCartor, Rafaël Vicente, Annamarie Costa * Scene Planning Assistants: Kimberley Gray, Donna Weir * Scene Planning and EFX Data Entry: Laura J. Jaime, Sherri H. Villarete * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer * Florida Scene Planning Supervisor: John Cunningham * Florida Scene Planning: Mary Lescher * Florida Scene Planning Assistant: Karen N. Austin * EFX Data Entry: Gary Stubblefield Animation Checking * Animation Checking Assistant Supervisor: Barbara Wiles * Animation Checkers: Mavis Shafer, Karen Hepburn, Gary G. Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Pat Connolly-Sito, Denise M. Mitchell, Karen Hepburn, Laurie Sacks, Mavis Shafer, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Helen O'Flynn, Kathleen O'Mara-Svetlik, Gary G. Shafer, Karen Somerville, Karen Hepburn * Florida Animation Check Supervisor: Laurie Sacks * Florida Animation Checking: Albert Francis Moore, Victoria Winner Novak * Senior Checker: Mavis Shafer 2D Animation Processing * Assistant Supervisors: Karen N. China, Gareth P. Fishbaugh * 2D Animation Processors: David Braden, Jo Ann Breuer, Corey Fredrickson, Robert Lizardo Michael, Alan McFerren, Richard J. McFerren, Stacie K. Reece, David J. Rowe * Florida 2D Animation Processing: Dave Felling Color Models * Assistant Supervisor: Ann Marie Sorenson * Color Model Stylists: Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Fergus J. Hernandez, Debbie Jorgensborg, Sylvia Sanchez, Penny Coulter, Heidi Lin Mahoney * Color Model Mark-Up: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Bill Andres, Sherrie Cuzzort, Grace H. Shirado, David J. Zywicki, Debra Y. Siegel * Color Modelists: Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Barbara Lynn Hamane, Debra Y. Siegel, Irma Cartaya * Color Model Assistants: Debbie Jorgensborg, Penny Coulter, Ann Marie Sorenson, Leslie Ellery * Color Model Mark-up Assistant Supervisor: David J. Zywicki * Color Model Mark-up: Sherrie Cuzzort, Cindy Finn, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee Digitizing Camera * Digitizing Mark-up: Gina Wootten * Digital Mark-Up: Lynnette E. Cullen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Assistant Supervisor: Karen N. China * Digitizing Camera Operators: Kent Gordon, Karen N. China, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, David Braden, Lynnette E. Cullen, Val D'Arcy, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Corey Fredrickson, Michael Alan McFerren, David J. Rowe * Florida Digitizing Mark-up: Michael Lusby * Florida Digitizing Camera Operators: Gary W. Smith, Barbara J. Poirier, Jason Leonard Robert Buske Painting * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Irma Velez, Karen L. Hudson, Grace H. Shirado * Paint Mark-up: Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Leslie Hinton, Karan Lee-Storr, Sarah-Jane King, Gale A. Ralegh, Myrian Ferron Tello * Registration: Karan Lee-Storr, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez * Painters: Carmen Sanderson, Renee Alcazar, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Joey Calderon, Ofra Afuta Calderon, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Lea Dahlen, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Christina Frazier, Paulino, Irene Lavelle-Gringeri, Brendan Harris, Stevie Hirsch, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Randy McFerren, Harlene Mears, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Karen Lynne Nugent, Bill Ohanesian, Rosalinde Praamsma, Bruce Phillipson, Patrick Sekino, Don Shump, Fumiko Roche Sommer, S. Ann Sullivan, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt Tjarno Teegarden, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Joyce Alexander, Kirk Axtell II, Phyllis Bird, Joey Calderon, Janice M. Caston, Florida D'Ambrosio, Robert Dettloff, Michael Foley, Kent Gordon, Debbie Green, David Karp, Angelika R. Katz, Kukhee Lee, Margarito Murillo, Karen Lynne Nugent, Dolores Pope, Saskia Raevouri, Yolanda Rearick, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Christine Schultz, Roxanne M. Taylor, Tami Terusa, Christina Elaine Toth, Arthur Zaslawski * Florida Supervisor CAPS / Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten * Additional Inking and Painting by: Fil Cartoon Studios, Inc. ** Jerry Smith - Supervisor ** Jess Espanola, Nelson Uduando - Animators ** Elias Macute - Camera Final Check * Final Check Assistant Supervisor: Teri N. McDonald * Final Checkers: Lea Dahlen, Misoon Kim, Sally-Anne King, Catherine Mirkovich-Peterson, Janette Hulett, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Teri N. McDonald, Saskia Raevouri Compositing * Compositing Assistant Supervisors: Timothy B. Gales, James "JR" Russell, Jason Leonard Robert Buske * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening, Dolores Pope, Earl Scott Coffman, Shannon Fallis-Kane, David J. Rowe * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening California / Florida Unit * Assistant Supervisor Compositing: Timothy B. Gales * Compositors: Shannon Fallis-Kane, Joseph Pfening * Digital Film Services: Joseph Pfening Trainees * Layout: Scott Uehara * EFX: Lisa A. Reinert * Color Models: Pamela L.V. Henn Digital Film Printing and Opticals * Supervisors: Christopher Gee, Ariel Velasco Shaw * Camera/Film Recorder Operations: John D. Aardal, John Derderian, Jennie Kepenek Mouzis * Film Recording Supervisor: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Film Recorder Operators: Christopher Gee, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck, Brandy Hill, Michael F. Lehman * Quality Control: Chuck Warren * Reuse & Stock Librarian: Vicki L. Casper Animation Camera * Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Animation Camera Operators: John D. Aardal, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith * Florida Camera Operator: Andrew Simmons Music * Songs Produced by: Alan Menken, Stephen Schwartz * Score Produced by: Alan Menken * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken, Danny Troob, Martin Erskine * Vocal Arrangements and Music Conducted by: David Friedman * Musical Director: Robby Merkin * Orchestrations by: Jeff Atmajian, Brad Dechter, Pete Anthony, Frank Bennett, Jon Kull, James Newton Howard * Additional Orchestrations: Michael Starobin * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Songs and Score Orchestrations: Danny Troob * Additional Score Orchestrations: Michael Starobin, Michael Starobin, Doug Besterman * Supervising Music Editors: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett, Becky Mancuso-Winding, Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, John C. Hammell * Music Editing: Segue Music * Assistant Music Editor: Brion McIntosh * Music Production Supervisor: Tod Cooper * Recording Assistants: Tom Hardisty, David Marquette, Paul Wertheimer * Orchestra Contractor: Ken Watson * Vocal Contractor: David Friedman * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Songs Recorded and Mixed by: Michael Farrow at BMG Recording, New York * Score Recorded and Mixed by: John Richards at Evergreen and Sony Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Recorded and Mixed by: Bruce Botnick, John Richards * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith, Dominic Fidelibus * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Music Recorded at: Todd-AO Scoring, Signet Sound Studios, The Hit Factory, Paramount Stage M, Sony Music Studios/New York * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Orchestra Contractors/New York: Emile Charlap * Los Angeles: Ken Watson * Supervising Copyist: Dominic Fidelibus Technology * Director of Technology: Paul Yanover * Senior Manager of Digital Production: Edward Kummer * Senior Manager of Digital Technology: Dean Schiller * Technology Manager Florida: Enrique Santos * CGI Software Development Manager: Peter DeVroede * Manager, Media Group: Thomas Moore, Jr. * Manager, Management Applications: Kevin J. Hussey * Manager, Systems Software Development: Graham S. Allan * Manager, Systems: Jeff Rochlin * Manager, Technical Support: Mark Dawson * Manager, Technical Services: Mark M. Tokunaga * Manager, Traditional Animation Software: Todd Scopio * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Director of Technical Facilities and Operations: Dave Inglish * Manager of Production Systems: David F. Wolf * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Render I/O: Lorenzo Russell Bambino, James Colby Bette, Jimmie A. Nelson Jr., Alan A. Patel, Elkeer Zaldumbide Pratt, Bradley L. Smith, Ann Ta, David W. Thompson, Kevin Waldvogel-DeMonaco, Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technology Support: Brett Achorn, Heidi Marie Andersen, Richard M. Barnes, Dale R. Beck, Glenn C. Bell, Jawad Benchikhi, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Robert Edward Boas, Michael C. Bolds, Aileen Brimecombe, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, Judith A. Cardinale, Mark R. Carlson, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, John Cejka, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Ray C. Coleman, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrigan, Patrick Dalton, Nolan R. Davis, Margaret Ann Decker, Lyly Mai Do, Elena Driskill, Jeffrey Edwards, Jerry A. Eisenberg, Norbert Faerstain, Thomas J. Fico, Marc Fleury, David Patrick Flynn, Kevin G.J. Freels, Scott Garrett, Massimiliano Gasparri, Mark W. Gilicinski, Sean Joel Goldman, Steven L. Groom, Gregory S. Heflin, David R. Hernandez, Paul Hildebrandt, John D. Hoffman, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Daniel C. Kim, Mark R. Kimball, Michael D. Kliewer, Joseph M. Lohmar, John Edward Lopez, James MacBurney, Jean Mandonnet, Michael A. McClure, Kevin A. McGuire, Mark A. McLaughlin, Dayna B. Meltzer, Christophe Meslin, Elizabeth Meyer, G. Kevin Morgan, Christopher D. Mihaly, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Troy Norin, David Oguri, Mabel Lim Okamura, David E. Ortega, Tamara R. Payton, Julie Reelfs, Patrick Robin, Nathalie Roca Ripoll, Kaizhen Ruan, Michael Saitta, Atiq Sajawal, Nasser B. Salomon, Fe Alcomendas Samala, James A. Sandweiss, Matthew Schnittker, Arthur H. Shek, Jeffrey L. Sickler, Chris Springfield, John Stimson, Charles Stoner, Byron Stultz, Yun-Chen Sung, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Bond-Jay Ting, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Carl Villarete, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek Elliott Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski * Production Technology Support: Raul Anayal, Michael C. Bolds, Brad Brooks, Letha L. Burchard, Carol J. Choy, Earl Scott Coffman, Ben Croy, Michael R. Fodor, Todd Friedline, Mark W. Gilicinski, Kent Gordon, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, Kee-Suk "Ken" Hahn, Bill James, Kevin E. Keech, R. Todd King, Jason S. MacDonald, Tony Matthews, Jack Muleady, Neil Okamoto, Alan A. Patel, Michael K. Purvis, Carlos Quinonez, John Stimson, Michael Sullivan, Joe Suzow, Mark M. Tokunaga, Laurie Tracy, Derek Elliott Wilson * Additional Technology Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Additional Technology Staff: Nhi Hua Casey, David Coons, Scott Dolim, Dale Drummond, Bruce Hatakeyama, Shyh-Chyuan Huang, Mark Jankins, Mark R. Kimball, Cathy McGowan Leahy, Edwin R. Leonard, Brad Lowman, David Remba, Cary Sandvig, James J. Sepe, Kevin P. Shauger, Scott S. Terek * Technical Facilities Support: Jeff Alden, Frank N. Bassi, Lawrence Chai, Randy Fukuda, Thomas Moore, Jr., John Outten, Marty Prager, Warren Lee Theriot, Phillip Wangenheim * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan